A Little Curious
by amberdowny
Summary: Megan and Janie still have two more years to be kissed. But maybe, just in case...


Title: A Little Curious

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Megan/Janie, Drake/Josh

Word Count: 1058

Summary: Megan and Janie still have two more years to be kissed. But maybe, just in case...  
Author's Notes: Yay, femmeslash!

Megan sat on the couch with her brothers, watching TV. Her friend Janie was supposed to be coming over at any moment, and she was actually looking forward to it. They had big plans. But she didn't want the two boobs to know--they might realize that almost none of the plans involved tormenting them, and they'd get cocky. But then, that could work out to her advantage…

Megan was so involved in her plans that she didn't hear the knocking at the door. She was only drawn from her reverie when Drake yelled, "Megan, your little friend is here!"

Janie, who was one of the tallest girls in the class, right behind Megan herself, just looked at him. Their eyes were almost level. "Yeah, I'm not that little, am I?"

Drake looked like he was about to make some comeback, but Josh pulled him into the kitchen. Smart boy.

"Hey Janie," Megan greeted her best friend. "Come on up to my room, you can put your stuff there."

"Okay," Janie agreed. She followed Megan up the stairs and into her room. "Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Megan asked with interest. Maybe Janie had gotten some new stickers or something.

Janie leaned in conspiratorially, even though it was only the two of them in the room, and on the whole floor, for that matter. "I saw Corey yesterday."

Megan clenched her fists, then took a deep, calming breath. "He's a jerk," she declared. "I don't care."

"What if I said he was with a girl?" Janie asked, sitting down on Megan's bed. Megan inwardly shook her head. Janie was way too into gossip sometimes.

"I still don't care," she said, joining her best friend. "He's a two-timing jerk. I bet he has another three girlfriends right now."

Janie grinned. "I bet he'll get some STD by the time we're done high school. He's going to be a total manwhore."

Megan frowned at her friend. "Manwhore? What kind of a word is that?"

"That's what my sister calls a lot of guys in high school." Janie's sister had graduated the year before. "Especially your brother."

Megan scowled. "Drake isn't half as bad as Corey."

Janie held out her hands. "Sorry."

Megan's scowl turned into a smile. "It's okay."

"Hey, did you ever kiss him?" Janie asked.

Megan's eyes widened almost comically. "Ew, Drake?!"

Janie got a similarly disgusted look on her face. "Not Drake! Corey."

"Oh. No, I didn't kiss him. He was about to kiss me when Drake and Josh came in and I found out about his other girlfriend."

"So you've never been kissed?"

Megan shrugged. "Nah. But neither have you, right?"

"Nuh-uh. It's okay though. We're only fourteen. We have two more years to kiss a boy before we'll be lame."

Megan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." Then something occurred to her. "But what about a girl?"

Janie stopped to think about it. "I guess kissing a girl counts. I mean, what if you're a lesbian, right? You'd never ever kiss a boy. So as long as you kiss _someone_, you're cool."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So we've still got two years?"

"Yup."

"That's good."

They were both silent for a moment. Then, they both spoke at once.

"Maybe we should--"

"Just in case--"

They stopped speaking in unison and looked at each other.

Cautiously, Megan asked, "Were you going to suggest that maybe we should kiss each other?"

Janie nodded. "And were you gonna say the same thing, just in case?"

It was Megan's turn to nod. "So, you agree?"

"Yes. It doesn't mean we're lesbians, right?"

Megan shook her head. "We're just…making sure that we'll be kissed before we're sixteen."

"Right. So…" Janie trailed off.

"So…" Megan repeated.

The two girls looked at each other again.

"This is stupid!" Megan proclaimed, before leaning in and planting her lips on Janie's.

It was okay. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, having only watched other people kiss. Megan had seen Drake suck on the bottom lip of the girls he kissed, so she did that to Janie. Janie had seen her older sister tangle her hands in her boyfriend's hair, so she weaved her fingers into Megan's. They had both seen French kisses, but weren't quite sure how to do it. Finally, Megan carefully swiped her tongue over Janie's bottom lip, which prompted her to open her mouth. Megan slipped her tongue inside and explored carefully.

They pulled apart with a wet sound and just stared at each other for a second. A small noise in the hallway broke the spell, and their eyes snapped to the doorway. The door was still standing open, and they exchanged nervous looks.

"If they saw anything, I'll find out. Then I'll torment them into silence," Megan promised.

"'Kay," Janie agreed.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Megan wanted to know.

"Starving," Janie replied.

"Sushi sound good?"

Janie grinned. "Sounds great!"

They ran back downstairs to the kitchen refrigerator.

--

The next day, after Janie left, Megan carefully reviewed the video her hallway camera had taken the night before. She discovered that Drake and Josh had come upstairs just in time to hear Janie ask whether kissing each other meant they were lesbians. They had both peeked into her room and watched the kiss. Then they hurried away when the kiss was over, worried about being spotted probably.

Megan seethed, trying to figure out how to get back at them. Then, wondering what the boobs had done after spying on her and Janie, she checked out the video from the camera in their room.

Not a whole lot, Megan realized. They had talked a lot, played some video games, watched TV, and then Drake had snuck out the window, at which point Josh watched Oprah. Bored, Megan fast-forwarded to when Drake came back.

Suddenly, she stopped the tape in shock. Drake had taken Josh's face in his hands and kissed him. And not even like she and Janie had kissed, like they were just wondering what it was like. No, Megan had seen Drake making out with enough girls to recognize when he was making out, and that was what he was doing with Josh.

Megan grinned evilly. She had no doubts anymore that they would keep their mouths shut, especially if they wanted her to keep hers that way.


End file.
